I'm not running from you
by Suzana AKL
Summary: Após ser enganada, Gina vai pra a Guerra enfrentar seu pior pesadelo... ou seu maior sonho?[DG][oneshot][songfic com a música The Kill, do 30 Seconds To Mars][agradecimentos à Brunna]


**I'm not running from you**

Estava em meu quarto n'A Toca, checando as coisas que levaria para o campo de batalha. Varinha, capa, vestes especiais (desenhadas pela própria) e... uma foto. Uma foto de duas pessoas felizes, há muito, muito tempo atrás. Bom, não tanto tempo assim, faziam só alguns meses que ele partiu para o lado do Lorde das Trevas, mas, mesmo assim, isso parece uma eternidade! Isso... dói.

Lembro-me do dia em que nós sentamos lado a lado naquela sala empoeirada da Torre de Astronomia, cumprindo detenção, porque ele xingou minha família (para variar) e eu o azarei. Ainda me lembro claramente de seus cabelos loiros com algumas mechas azuis causadas pelo feitiço... Não sei do que ele tanto reclamava, ficou tão bonito daquele jeito, a cor do azul das mechas combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos azuis-acinzentados. Tão profundos, tão...

_What if I fell to the floor?  
Couldn't take this anymore  
What would you do? (do, do, do?)_

Naquela detenção, ele chegou perto de mim, raiva em seu rosto. Brigando, que se eu não tivesse feito aquilo, agora estaria no quarto dele, dormindo, e não ali comigo, uma _traidora_. Foi essa a palavra que usou. Virei-me para ele e comecei a berrar. Chamei-o de fuinha, aporrinhei a paciência dele, não sei o que mais falei. No momento seguinte, ele me calou com um beijo.

A partir daí, começamos um romance. Proibido, sabíamos. Aquele "nomor às escondidas" era uma bomba-relógio. Estourou quando Harry nos viu beijando. Ficou irado, apesar de que eu já tinha terminado o namoro com ele. Atacou o Malfoy. Após isso, foi lidar com Rony. Retardado mental, sempre falando mal do Malfoy. E eu brigando com ele. Pior de tudo foi descobrir que Ron estava certo.

_You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you (from you)_

Eu sempre fui ingênua, não é? Quer dizer, Draco me enganou por um ano inteiro. Eu acreditei em tudo o que ele falou, sobre que ia lutar ao lado de Harry na Guerra, que nunca mais iria falar sobre o pai dele, que iria... me amar para sempre. Ha! Até parece, eu sou uma anta de ter acreditado que Draco Malfoy manteria uma promessa a Gina Weasley. Se burrice fosse crime, eu pegaria prisão pepétua.

_I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really I am inside!  
Finally found myself! Fighting for a chance I know now,  
This is who I really am!_

Por incrível que pareça, não chorei quando descobri que Draco foi embora. Não, eu fiquei em estado de choque. Não falava com niguém, mal comia, mal dormia. A única coisa que desejava era ele ao meu lado. É pedir demais ter a pessoa que amamos ao nosso lado? Bom, se essa "pessoa" for o... idiota do Draco Malfoy, eu acho que é pedir um milagre.

Guardo tudo novamente na minha bolsa e sento-me no peitoril da janela. Vejo o alvorecer atrás das montanhas. Sei que posso não voltar viva da Guerra, mas... não me importo. Simplesmente não me importo, desde que encontre com Draco mais uma vez. Desde que... Eu o mate antes.

_What if I wanted to break? (you say you wanted more)  
What if I... (What are you waiting for?)  
What if I... (I'm not running from you)  
Bury me... Bury me..._

Finalmente, manhã.

- Gina! - Hermione gritou, batendo na porta - Hora de acordar! Rápido!

- Já estou indo!

Visto minha capa, apanho minha bolsa e olho mais uma vez para meu quarto. Vou sentir saudades.

"- Adeus, Gin."

- Adeus. - digo num sussurro rouco, viro-me e parto.

* * *

#Tradução da música The Kill, 30 Seconds To Mars#

_A Morte_

E se eu quisesse terminar?  
Rir de tudo na sua cara  
O que você faria?

E se eu caísse no chão?  
Não pudesse mais agüentar  
O que você faria?

Venha me destruir!  
Me enterre, me enterre!  
Para mim já basta com você!

E se eu quisesse lutar?  
Implorar pelo resto da minha vida  
O que você faria?

Você diz que queria mais  
O que você está esperando?  
Não estou correndo de você

Venha me destruir!  
Me enterre, me enterre!  
Para mim já basta com você!  
Olhe nos meus olhos  
Você está me matando, me matando!  
Tudo que eu queria era você!

Eu tentei ser outra pessoa  
Mas nada pareceu mudar  
E eu sei agora, isto é o que eu realmente sou!  
Finalmente eu me encontrei! Lutando por uma chance eu sei agora,  
Isto é o que eu realmente sou!

Venha me destruir!  
Me enterre, me enterre!  
Para mim já basta com você!  
Olhe nos meus olhos!  
Você está me matando, me matando!  
Tudo que eu queria era você!  
Venha me destruir!  
Me destruir, me destruir!

E se eu quisesse terminar (Você diz que queria mais)  
E se eu... (O que você está esperando?)  
E se eu... (Eu não estou correndo de você)  
Me enterre, me enterre...

* * *

Notas: Ok, minha 1ª fic de HP, aleluia! Até porque, se não fosse a minha queridíssima amiga, Brunna, nem da 1ª passava. Falando nisso, **agradecimentos especiais à Brunna!!!**

Bom, não sejam maus! Mandem reviews e me digam o que acharam, por favor!

Bye bye!


End file.
